Almanzo in Love Part 2
by susan friedman
Summary: Sequel to Almanzo in Love, Part 1. It was now Friday, and this day finds Almanzo nervous and a bit frightened, wondering if Laura was going to show up at Nellie's place for the social that night. A one shot.


Almanzo in Love, Part 2

Almanzo was nervous. He was so nervous he couldn't sleep.

All that was on his mind was Beth. He wasn't sure if he had done the right thing by letting Mr. Ingalls take charge.

He tossed and turned, hit his pillow and tossed and turned some more.

Why was he so nervous, what was he frightened over?

It was his idea to let Mr. Ingalls pick up Laura in Currie, but maybe he had been wrong about letting him plan things out? How could let Mr. Ingalls do that? What would he say to her? Could he trust Mr. Ingalls to be able to get them back together?

Would Beth ever forgive him for punching out Chad Brewster?

Almanzo noticed light coming from either side of the curtains. It couldn't be morning already? Where had the night gone? He sat up and shook his head.

He slid off the bed and opened the curtains wide. Sure enough, the sun was coming up. To top it off, he heard the rooster crowing. Well, that confirmed it. Almanzo wasn't getting any sleep, not now anyway. It was time to rise and shine, there were chores to be done.

He washed up, dressed and headed into the barn. The cows needed to be milked, first thing.

He fed and watered Skip and Barnum, preparing them for their daily trip to the schoolhouse. That done, he brought the fresh milk into the house, for Eliza to use for this morning's breakfast. Eliza Jane should be up or at least getting ready. She'd be going over lesson plans, marking papers and preparing weekend homework assignments.

The smell of eggs, hash and fresh ground coffee hit him the minute he walked in. His sister always made that for him, almost every morning. Sometimes, she would make eggs for herself, sometimes oatmeal or toast and coffee.

"You're quiet this morning, Mannie," she said, frowning as Almanzo devoured his food. "Did you sleep well?"

Almanzo looked up and shook his head. "I tried, Sis. I didn't catch a wink."

When she asked why, he didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. He was unsure himself. Was it love? Is this what true love felt like? How could he be nervous about what Laura was going to say to him?

He never felt this way before.

"Mannie," Eliza called. "It's almost time to go. Did you hitch up the team?"

Almanzo was just finishing his third cup of coffee. He had forgotten all about it.

"Going out there now, Eliza. It'll be ready in a jif. "

He pecked her cheek and headed outside.

On the way over to the schoolhouse, he asked her if she would go the social with him. Liza frowned.

"I thought you asked Laura."

"She never answered me one way or another. She was going to let me know today, Sis. You know that, I told you. I won't know until tonight. It's too late to ask anyone else and besides, I really don't want to ask anyone else."

Eliza Jane was looking down at her feet, trying very hard not to pick her head up. She nodded, a smile playing on her lips. "Sorry, Almanzo, I must have forgotten." She finally looked up. "Of course, I'll go with you tonight. I'm glad you asked me, although I know Laura will forgive you. Everything will work itself out, you'll see."

Almanzo looked at his sister. He was up all night worrying about this very subject? Had Mr. Ingalls talked to her about his little plan to get them together already?

He watched Eliza Jane as she slid off the buckboard and made her way over to the schoolhouse. She reached the edge of the stairs before turning around.

"Almanzo, do you mind washing the breakfast dishes? I wasn't able to…"

"Will get it all taken care of, Sis. I still have the day off, but I might stop off later and see if I'm needed over at the Feed and Seed."

Eliza Jane frowned. "Don't you think you should try and get some sleep?" she asked him. "You have a big night ahead of you."

Almanzo shook his head. "I'll be fine, Sis. See you later."

He waited until she had gotten up the stairs, turned the horses and headed back to the Wilder farm.

It was then he ran into Mr. Ingalls, almost literally.

"I guess you didn't see me coming?" Charles asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ingalls," Almanzo answered. "I guess I just…"

But Mr. Ingalls cut him off. "Listen, I was just coming by your place," he said. "How about you and I go to pick up Laura. We could do it together, I am sure…"

Almanzo shook his head. "I've got some chores to do around the house. Besides, I've got to pick up my sister from school. By the way, I did ask her if she'd come with me tonight."

"Did she accept?"

"She did," Almanzo said.

"Well, I guess you ought to stay here, then. See you over at Nellie's place" Charles clicked his tongue and his horses began to move.

Almanzo watched him leave. He started up Skip and Barnum, and then stopped. "Mr. Ingalls?" he called out.

Charles stopped his team and turned around in his seat to face him.

"What's up, Almanzo?" he asked.

"You didn't say anything to my sister, did you?"

Charles smiled. "See you tonight, Almanzo. Don't worry about a thing."

XXXXXXXXXX

Almanzo frowned. What kind of an answer was that? Don't worry about a thing. All he did was worry. He couldn't concentrate while doing the dishes. He couldn't concentrate cleaning up the kitchen and straightening up the house. He couldn't concentrate at work either, they sent him home. It was his day off, they told him. Enjoy it.

And so he went back to the farm. He tried playing the guitar, but that wasn't any good. He tried to carve something for Laura, but that didn't work either.

He opened the door and walked onto the porch. He sat down in his favorite chair and stared out across the prairie, thinking about how he got to this point in time. How and when did this all this happen?

Suddenly he heard a noise. No, not a noise, it was his name. Someone was calling his name.

"Almanzo? Almanzo, are you all right?"

He stirred and opened his eyes. Things were still a bit blurry. Two people were standing in front of him, watching him intently.

"Looks like he's all right, Miss Wilder," a male voice said.

"Yes, Mr. Oleson, he's finally awake. Thank you for everything you've done."

"You're welcome," Nels answered. "Well, got to get back. Glad everything is alright."

He looked at Almanzo. "You caused quite a stir, young man."

Mr. Oleson turned and headed for his buggy. He climbed inside and waved.

Almanzo watched as he left. He would have to thank him tonight, first thing. He turned back to Eliza Jane.

"I'm sorry, Sis. I must've fallen asleep."

Eliza Jane smiled. "It's all right, Mannie. I'm glad you finally got some sleep." She brushed the hair off his forehead. "Come on, let's go into the house. I'll make us a light supper, and then you can take me to the social."

XXXXXXXX

Almanzo had no idea what to do anymore. He tried dancing with his sister, but that didn't work. He tried talking to her, but that didn't work either. So they sat there in silence, but that wasn't any good.

"Sis," he said, getting up. "I'm sorry. This arrangement isn't working out. I need some time by myself, I need to …"

Eliza Jane smiled. "Go on, Mannie," she told him. "I understand."

XXXXXX

Almanzo didn't know where to go. He wandered around outside then opened the back door and let himself into the kitchen. He climbed into the storage area so he'd have some peace and quiet. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, day dreaming with his fist against his cheek, when he heard the front door to the storage area open.

He picked his head up and saw her standing there, looking straight at him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi, he answered. "I didn't know if you'd be here tonight."

"Why? she answered. "Didn't think anyone else would bring me?"

And so it went. That is until he gave her the gift, a beautiful white floral print shawl that matched her lovely red dress.

She opened up the wrapped package gingerly, picked it up and draped it around her shoulders.

"It's like I'm wearing your colors," she said, staring at him.

"I hope so," he answered, as if in a dream. "Sweet Sixteen."

He was in a daze, a sweet wonderful daze that he couldn't pull himself out of.

And then they kissed for the first time. It was small, but it was just the beginning of a long wonderful partnership.

"How would you like to dance with the teacher?" she asked.

"I'd love to," he answered, looking into her eyes.

And as he followed her out, he tried not to smile.

It was all going to work out after all.


End file.
